


煤老板和女大学生

by moooooo221



Category: Real Person Fiction, bkpp
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moooooo221/pseuds/moooooo221
Summary: 这是pp高中毕业里的衍生物，老看见大家说煤老板去宣示主权，于是和群友Noah口嗨以后，整理成了短篇。
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul, bkpp - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	煤老板和女大学生

女大学生失恋了去买醉，想着昏天暗地醒来就一切翻篇，坚决不让自己狼狈。

灯红酒绿的酒吧里，他因为太过好看，被来来往往的人送了不少酒，这倒是正中他下怀，所以几乎来者不拒，朦胧的醉意没能让他像料想的那样倒下，反而兴致高扬，直接转身去了舞池跟着人潮一起舞动。

偌大的舞池，闪烁的灯光，震耳的音浪，他脚步虚浮，转身就跌进了一个没有任何香味的怀抱。

对方半扶着自己，侧头和别人说着什么，夹杂着脏话，喉结凸起，上下滚动，胸锁乳突肌的线条凌厉又好看，头上留着一茬短寸，整个人又野又张扬。

“就他了。”

声音也好听。

狩猎场上的所有触碰都是意有所指。

女大学生酒精上头，想着自己也不亏，就跟着人出了酒吧直奔酒店。

虽然实际上是第一次，但是辣妹到底是辣妹，软着腰嘟着嘴就是要在上位。

房间里灯光暧昧，他略有些近视看不太清，这让触觉和嗅觉无限扩张，指甲修得整齐的手干燥粗糙，从自己的蝴蝶骨一路往下摸，摸到腰椎，摸到尾椎，女大学生整个人哆嗦着被摸软，坐在他身上哼哼唧唧，下面很快湿了一片。

在此之前他也不知道自己竟然这么敏感，只是摸都已经受不了。

他送上自己的嘴唇，但只觉得对方唇瓣干燥，于是也不伸舌头，只是蹭着，连唇角都照顾到，完了打了一个响亮的啵，眯着眼笑道：“给你涂涂润唇膏。”

玩笑还没开完，自己的屁股就用力拍了一巴掌，清脆的响声和微微的痛感让他一时没反应过来。  
“怎么就红了？”

手掌改为揉捏，红痕反倒越扩越大。

女大学生回过神，半截气发不出来，狠狠攥了一把对方的头发，可惜太短没怎么揪住，反倒是隐晦的鼓励。

“怎么这么会勾人？叫什么？”耳边是浑厚低哑的声音，没了酒吧里杂七杂八的背景音，听起来像是掺了浓稠的蜂蜜，甜甜的，听进去让人心痒。

“你呢，叫什么？”女大学生惯会用反问，抱着他的脑袋，下身不停地隔着衣料碰撞。

“billkin。”

“p gin喜欢我吗？”女大学生故意叫得黏黏腻腻，拉着他的手往自己身下送，眼神里被情骚浸染。

性器如愿以偿地疼爱，他低着脑袋抵在对方的颈窝，稀碎的呻吟让他自己都忍不住脸红，侧过脸，看见喉结就在眼前，不自觉凑过去亲一口。

又是一句脏话。

两只手臂穿过左右大腿，把女大学生腾空抱起，片刻之后，脆弱发红的屁股被他不由分说扳开，磨蹭了两下，就想往里面去。

女大学生反手一摸，这也太大了，吓到他赶紧跪直身体，让那东西远离自己的屁股。

“你这怎么进得去？”

“进得去，宝宝你放松。”对方握着他的腰重新让他坐下。

床头柜上的润滑油一挤一大半就没了，女大学生胯间湿漉漉水淋淋。

他挂在对方身上，接着一个差点让他窒息的吻，舌头，口腔，咽喉，牙齿，处处被舔舐吸吮，半个灵魂都好似去了，感觉实在太好。

舌头进出的频率和手指保持相同，上下都是噗嗤噗嗤的水声。

三分钟之前女大学生还嚷嚷着太大了进不去，怕得要死，现在得了趣味，空虚暗痒，只想让他快点插进来。

他结束绵长的吻，喘着气，额头和脸颊贴着肩膀上下蹭着，带着他撒娇意味的催促。

嘴里尝到星点咸味，一根手指探进来压着他的舌头。

“疼就咬着。”

确实很疼，女大学生没一会儿就又尝到了血腥味。

硕大的龟头好不容易插进柔软的肠道，两个人都不敢动。

女大学生手下的肌肤全让薄薄的汗覆盖，让他胳膊都勾不住人。

谁先忍不住动地？

女大学生舌头肉转着圈舔嘴里的手指，露出饥渴的媚态。

上位不是真的上位，他是被别人掌控着上下，他的胯骨高高抬起又落下，对方的阴毛粗硬，搔刮着他大腿内侧和后穴周围的柔嫩肌肤。

阴茎的头部顶几下又退出来，每一次都是操到最深。

快感超越承受能力之后，女大学生向上翻着白眼，哆哆嗦嗦没有一整句话，手指扣着肩膀呜咽，最后崩溃。

也许是被当成了专业的，没过多久，对方在给自己清理的时候，没忍住抓起来又被干了一回，这次他记得要叫人戴套。

但是因为酒店套子尺寸不合适，最终也没戴成。

奇奇怪怪地包养关系就这么开始了。

一开始女大学生是拒绝的，毕竟他只想爽完走人，而且第二天醒了以后，发现人穿的衣服老土的要死 。

捡起对方皮夹一看，名片上写着对方的名字和产业。

……没想到是个煤老板。

女大学生忽然嫌弃，但是架不住煤老板是真有钱啊，出手太阔了，给钱都是直接签支票。

不过主要还是，过了几天以后，女大学生夜里想起来煤老板器大活好……

思来想去，女大学生还是打通了对方电话，觉得自己还是委屈一下吧……

第二次女大学生就说了自己的名字，可是对方也不怎么叫，床上床下宝宝长宝宝短的，于是他一肚子坏水专门在床上叫他“sommai叔叔”。

全方位被滋润的女大学生明媚亮眼，煤老板有时候来接人能遇见一堆围着他打转的同学，所以两个月以后女大学生毕业，煤老板抱着粉色玫瑰花带着墨镜，在百忙之中抽空前来宣誓主权。

他穿着灰色的上衣配着差不多色的裤子，然后棕色的皮鞋，不过手上的手表和车钥匙闪闪发着光。

所以煤老板一进学校就被注意，他除了土就是有钱，一眼就能看出来的有钱。

毕业礼上不少人看出来了，主动勾搭，女大学生就不乐意了，挤开别人拉着煤老板要和他合照。

身边同样做生意的女老板认出来，笑着要和煤老板搭话，女大学生就弯下身，低着头，凑的很近，撒娇问他，自己隐形眼睛戴歪没有。

煤老板摘下墨镜瞅了老半天，问了句：宝宝，隐形眼镜在哪呢？

屁话，老子今天就没戴。女大学生心说。

他看见过对方的眼睛，黑色的瞳孔占去大部分，又黑又亮还圆圆的，床上像狼一样冒着绿光，下了床之后直直的看着你，一秒就能心软。

照煤老板的话说，这样去谈生意实在不好讲条件。

远处有人对着煤老板的穿着指指点点，女大学生现在已经全然不在乎。

之前他拿着煤老板给自己的钱去给他买衣服买包买鞋，还没来得及心疼钱，发现煤老板这一拾掇，还挺帅。

帅到两人一起出门时候，路上遇见的女人会给煤老板抛媚眼。

女大学生气的，直接把东西都收起来，重新买了好多衣服，煤老板还是穿他买的衣服出去。

还四处拉着人问自己这一身帅不帅？被问的人只能磕磕绊绊点头，其实您和以前一样，还是很土。

煤老板兴趣盎然地拉着就讲，身上哪个哪个宝宝给买的……

要不是他给下属给的也多，这话多的能叫全公司的人辞职。

“p，我待会儿就要走啦。”煤老板把粉色的玫瑰递给女大学生。

“去干什么？”

“哎呀，烦死了，煤矿旁边又挖出来一条黄铜矿。”

“………”


End file.
